


De velethril e-guilen

by shieldagentnameless



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little misunderstanding between you and the Elven-king. But somehow resolved by looking at each other's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at summaries but yeah...this is my second fic. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Setting:  
> \- Mirkwood  
> \- During The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug
> 
> I'll leave my work to you judgement.

You have heard that a dwarf company had invaded the Mirkwood forest but what you did not know that it was led by the one and only Thorin Oakenshield. You were helping in the kitchen when a guard told you that you were needed in the throne room.

"My Queen, we are glad that you have come in a right time." A minister whispered, when you were about to open your mouth a creamy booming voice echoed through the halls.

" _Do not speak to ME of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin! I have faced the great serpents of the north! I warned your grandfather what his greed would summon. He would not listen... You are just like him. So go, stay here and rot. One hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf! I'm patient! I can wait..._ " And with that you entered the throne room and walk past every guard, not noticing Thorin. You saw him up standing near his throne, the guards brought Thorin with them as he was struggling out of their vice grip. When they were out of sight, the room was filled with tensed silence.

"Melamin, why are you here?" Thranduil sighed with his eyebrows knitted together. He sat down and draped his right leg on his left.

"One of the guards called me and when I was about to enter the room, one of your ministers came up to me and told me that I have come in a right time. Do so tell me My King, why have your servants been calling me?" With your back facing him, you did not see what reaction he gave you. Shocked was etched on his face at your words. He did not realise that he had frightened his people again by his anger.

"Honestly, I do no—" "You had frightened them again." You gave him a worried look before you climbed up to his throne. A sudden chill traveled throughout your body as Thranduil's hand reached for your own. His eyes pierced through yours, those silver-blue orbs, with an emotion he only showed to you. Passion.

" _ **Mela en' coiamin**_..." his creamy voice hit right to your ear as he slowly lowered you down on his lap. Thranduil wrapped his arms around you before delving his lips on yours. He softly tugged at your lower lip with his teeth, soon followed by his tongue exploring your mouth. From soft kisses turned into a heated make-out session on the throne. This was not a great scene to be caught doing and as you were loving it, you have to pull away from him.

"N-not here, Thranduil." He sighed.

"Then where?"

"In the chambers but I have to go somewhere." you stood up and walked down the stairs. Heavy footsteps followed yours as you did so.

" _ **Manke naa lle autien?**_ " Thranduil asked, you were about to make your step when he grabbed your hand. You looked at your hand prisoned by Thranduil. Instead of answering him with words you just looked at him and gently removed your hand. You turned around and walked away from him, straightly to the dungeons where the dwarves were locked up and held captive by your husband. You were going to apologize about Thranduil's attitude but you still cannot let them out of the bars, the guards were all under Thranduil's command not yours, unless you use his name but you cannot risk it. Thranduil flicked his hand at one of his henchman,instructing him to walk closer to him.

"Beldir, follow My Queen for me. Do it without her knowing it, understood?" He whispered, Beldir nodded and strutted off, following Queen _______'s way. 

 

 

"My Queen, you are not allowed in here." the guard said but you did not care. You must talk to the king under the mountain. You replied the guard with desperation in your voice.

"I have to, would you please let me in. You won't exist in this trouble that I would cause." The guard gave up and let you in. You traveled south to reach Thorin's cell. You searched for Thorin's cell and you did find it, beside a dwarf with a white, long beard.

"And you are?" He asked, brow raised and a threathning glare. You knelt down and touched the cell bar before you spoke.

"It is not important but could I have a word with you?"

"You must be Thranduil's pet."

"Not pet, I'm his wife." With that, Thorin went silent and stared at you with a doubting eyes. It kinda hurt, what he said was something insensitive and hurtful for a woman.

 _'I shouldn't have said that._ ' He thought, you touched his hand that's gripping the cell bar.

"Thorin, it's alright. I get that a lot but I'm not here for that, I have come because I want to give you my guidance for your journey to reclaim your kingdom."

"Then tell your pretty arrogant husband to let us out."

"I can't do that. This kingdom is under his touch, every move are under his command not mine. I deeply apologize for that..." you felt a presence around you but you cannot thoroughly see it.

"You have a friend that will save you from your confinement. You must wait for him." You smiled but Thorin looked like his not amused about what you said. Suddenly you heard someone called you but it's not from anyone who's in the room.

 _'_______, why are you there? I have told you not to go there, have I?'_ Thranduil's voice creeped in your head with a creamy baritone tone. Thorin got worried as he noticed your frightened expression, he almost placed his hand on yours when a voice boomed again but now louder and more clearer to your ears instead of in your head.

"You disobeyed me, melamin. You know how much I hate it." the sound of a heavy cloth getting rubbed against the floor gave the hint of who's the owner of the booming voice. Thranduil gave a disgusting look on Thorin but softened as his eyes landed on you.

"You shouldn't be here, you know it but you have turned against it."

"Thranduil, I only spoke to him. Nothing more." You stood up from your kneeling position and took a stride towards him.

"Meet me in our chambers. **NOW**." He didn't even look at you when he emphasized the last word. You don't want to anger him further so you obeyed immediately. You carried yourself out the dugeons and headed straightly to your shared chamber. You removed your outer robe and sat on your chair in front of a mirror. You grabbed your brush and started brushing your hair, not long enough you heard the door creaked open.

"What were you doing in there?" His voice was stern and commanding and because of that you were having a hard time answering him. You locked your gaze on the ground.

"Answer me."

"I gave them my blessing."

" ** _Mani ume lle quena?_** " His voice became more sterner than the previous making you winced slightly. He stripped his red cloak and left him in his silver tunic dress, he removed his crown while made his way to you. Thranduil placed his crown down and slowly put his hands on your shoulders.

"Helasnir, fetch me a new wine." Thranduil called out. After the command was given Helasnir went out and did what he was told.

"I am still waiting for your answer."

"I said, I gave them my blessing for their journey and I want you to let them out." You turned towards him, your head leaned back so you cold stare at his face. A knock was heard and Helasnir came back.

"Your wine, my king."

"Just put it down somewhere. You may go out now and lock the door." He didn't even looked at him, he just stared at you while tracing your lip with his thumb. Soon a click was heard indicating that you and Thranduil were all alone. The strong air of frustration was hitting you real good. His creamy voice suddenly whispered in your ear.

" _ **Heltho**_." A sudden chill traveled to your heat between your legs. You stood up and gently lowered the straps of your dress, letting them automatically fall and pool around your feet. Standing bare just with your underwear.

" _ **De velethril e-guilen n'uir thiad dhîn 'ell. Vanimle sila tiri, melamin.**_ " said Thranduil then he cupped your face. A kiss to your forehead was given.

" _ **I love you**_." you tilted your head up to place your nose on his.

" _ **I love you too.**_ " Thranduil replied and he slowly collided his lips on yours in a passionate kiss as he gently laid you down the bed. Let's just say you and Thranduil had another intimate encounter that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin-English translations
> 
> Melamin = My love  
> Mela en' coiamin = Love of my life  
> Manke naa lle autien? = where are you going?  
> Mani ume lle quena? = what did you say?  
> De velethril e-guilen, N'uir thiad dhîn 'ell. Vanimle sila tiri. = You are the love of my life for eternity your presence is a joy. Your beauty shines bright.  
> ______
> 
> This is my second fic here and before next week I might post another fic. I also need your suggestions and help for my writing. If you want to have the smut sequel for this just comment below. Thank you very much and bless you.
> 
> _____
> 
> Sindarin words sources  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm
> 
> http://www.realelvish.net/poetry.php
> 
> The sindarin words might not be accurate


	2. "Is this for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the king loves talking dirty to his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry if this took long, I have been busy because of our midterm week and we are preparing right now for March 6th. Our SOIREE!! Yah yah nobody cares. ANYWAY! enjoy!
> 
> Also! This is my first attempt of writing a smut so please bear with it...

_"De velethril e-guilen n'uir thiad dhîn 'ell. Vanimle sila tiri, melamin" said Thranduil then he cupped your face._

_A kiss to your forehead was given. "I love you." you tilted your head up to place your nose on his._

_"I love you too." Thranduil replied and he slowly collided his lips on yours in a passionate kiss as he gently laid you down the bed._

\---------------

Thranduil didn't waste his time on removing his garments, as soon as he removed the last article he immediately laid on top of you. Painting your milky elven skin with his fiery hot kisses. You did not hesitate to let a moan escape your throat when Thranduil reached your hot and wet core.

"You must tell me my queen, is this for me?" He lustly said while rubbing your delicate part slowly with his thumb. Even though it is hard to answer because of the pleasure over-whelming your body you forced out an answer.

"O-only for you, yes, my king." Soon he dived his head between your legs and licked the nearest skin to your awaiting heat, a lusty sigh came out of your mouth.

\---------

A moan was heard outside the door of the king and queen's chamber when Helasnir again walked by after he was dismissed by the Elven-king. He immediately gave an order to a guard nearby.

"You guard the king and queen's chamber twenty walks away. Ears and thoughts closed to whataver you might hear. I know that you know what couples do, royalty or not, does behind locked doors." Helasnir paused as he heard another moan then continued.

 ** _"Do not distured them and do not let the others to do so, Heniodh?"_**   The guards composed theirselves as they walked twenty steps away from the said chamber. Helasnir dismissed himself from the guards.

\----------

"Thranduil please.... _tease me no more_. I can not wait any longer."

"Ahh, my queen, you have been more vocal, I love it **_but patience is a virtue_**. You will meet my passion, soon." With that Thranduil removed your underwear and slowly licked your folds. He grabbed your legs to placed it over his shoulders, he yet again licked a long stripe from your entrance to the pearl of your body. Thranduil lapped at that pearl over and over again, your body became so hot and responsive. He suddenly stopped so you anchored youself to look at him and what you saw was something erotic. Looking at you while his mouth is hovering above your awaiting heat.

"Raithatham nad 'wain." He said as he stood up.

 _"Mani?"_ He licked his two fingers then slowly inserted it inside you as he licked your pearl. Your eyes and head rolled back, your hands clutched at the satin sheets under you. Thranduil set a pace for his fingers in you, slowly...then...fast...vice-versa. At exact one move of his fingers and tongue, you exploded. Eyes closed as he let you rode your orgasm away.

"Oh my...Thranduil," you moaned out as you lied down again. Thranduil reached up to kiss you, slightly tasting yourself in him. He started a passionate war so you have to defend yourself. You rolled over him and before diving down you gave him a chaste kiss. You traced his shaft from the base to the tip, a strained moan sounded from him.

"Looks like the king is melting against my touch." You teased before licking the tip, as you did another moan sounded. That gave you an encouragement to use your mouth deeper. You bobbed your head up and down on his shaft, using hands to the part that your mouth did not reach.

"I can not wait anymore." He rolled over and placed you under him. Thranduil's gaze never left you and yours too as he slowly entered you. You did not bear the pleasure ripping through you so you closed your eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, look at me, _melamin_." He grunted while he kept a slow pace in you. Knowing his pace you started meeting his thrusts and moved your hips. You moved your hips faster and Thranduil did not meet yours he kept his slow pace.

 _"Mê ad limp mi gin, melamin, no ú-lagor; ídhron gi mathad bân."_ Thranduil grunted when your muscles contracted. Why? You were turned on when he dirty talk you which was rare. Your muscles started to contract and it meant you were near to your awaiting climax—

" **Ngh...AH!** There, Thranduil...there!"

You rolled your head back again when Thranduil found your g-spot.

 _"Amin utue ta."_ Thranduil attacked your neck with open-mouthed kisses. He rolled over again and he let you be on top. Thranduil's hair was scattered around the pillow, his forehead was damp with a sweet sweat. You placed your hands on his chest so you could maneuver yourself. Thranduil's grunts became louder indicating he's also near to his ecstatic end. He sat up and he wrapped his arms around you, you also wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a sensual kiss.

" _Ídhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog._ " Thranduil sexily ordered and you looked at him as you tangled your fingers around his silky white hair. Both of your hairs bounced in sync with your movement. In one last swift thrust you came. Looking at Thranduil as you did so, him never leaving your eyes followed and came.

"Thranduil..."

"(Y/n)...Amin mela lle.." Thranduil whispered before brushing your hair away from your face. You placed your forehead against his.

"Amin mela lle, melamin." You responded, Thranduil took out his shaft but still he kept you close to him. You hugged him and nuzzled your head in his neck, giving it a kiss. As you breathe your chest bumped against his, slightly tickled.

"Oh...I have forgotten this beautiful swells," he looked up at you and smiled before giving your collar bone a kiss then his kiss travelled down to your breasts.

"You are very beautiful. That's why I love you so much! Passionate, strong, witty and independent. I have no thoughts that I have the capability to love again...you were the reason." He kissed you then pulled back immediately.

"I have not yet mentioned your skills in bed. Very responsive and wild..." with that your face redden, it also reached your ears and neck.

_"Oh Thranduil...I love you."_

_"Oh (y/n)...I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You survived! Lol. Thank you for lending your time on reading this, you very much appreciated. 
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are valid. (Except for any offensive statements.)
> 
> One more thing! If you want updates about when will I post my other stories please follow my accounts.
> 
> Twitter: @flowrenccee  
> Tumblr: OneCrazyFemale.tumblr.com | (For life advices: florence-therese.tumblr.com)  
> \------  
> Translations:  
> Heniodh? = You understand?  
> Raithatham nad 'wain. = We will try something new.  
> Mani? = What?  
> Mê ad limp mi gin, no ú-lagor; ídhron gi mathad bân. = It is soft and wet within you, my love, be not fast; I want to feel you in totally.  
> Amin utue ta. = I found it  
> Ídhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog. = I want to see your eyes when you cum.  
> Amin mela lle = I love you  
> Melamin = My love  
> \--------------------  
> Thank you very much. xx Lots of love from me. MUAHH~
> 
> Sindarin words sources  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm
> 
> http://www.realelvish.net/poetry.php
> 
> Sindarin words might not be accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin-English translations
> 
> Melamin = My love  
> Mela en' coiamin = Love of my life  
> Manke naa lle autien? = where are you going?  
> Mani ume lle quena? = what did you say?  
> De velethril e-guilen, N'uir thiad dhîn 'ell. Vanimle sila tiri. = You are the love of my life for eternity your presence is a joy. Your beauty shines bright.  
> ______
> 
> This is my second fic here and before next week I might post another fic. I also need your suggestions and help for my writing. If you want to have the smut sequel for this just comment below. Thank you very much and bless you.
> 
> _____
> 
> Sindarin words sources  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm
> 
> http://www.realelvish.net/poetry.php
> 
> The sindarin words might not be accurate


End file.
